


Déjà Vu

by i_am_girlfriday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Feelings, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday/pseuds/i_am_girlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can coming home to Beacon Hills and your hot werewolf ex after five years really be that easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/gifts).



> Written for the [AU prompt meme](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/94103576495/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic): 40. exes meeting again after not speaking for years au
> 
> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/94168501745/3-40-exes-meeting-again-after-not-speaking-for-years).

Derek and Stiles were _DerekandStiles_ for one glorious summer. They hooked up for the first time after Stiles left Lydia’s graduation party, drunk and horny, without a ride home. He would have stubbornly walked the four miles to his house had Derek not offered to come get him.

Derek gave Stiles a hickie on his collar bone and Stiles gave Derek a sloppy hand job. Afterward, Derek drove them to Pleasant Hill because nothing in Beacon Hills stays open past ten. They swung through the In N Out drive-thru and they ate Double Doubles and shared Animal fries. 

Their summer together was perfect. They spent whole days in Derek’s bed making his apartment smell like sex and sweat. They spent chaste evenings in Stiles’ bedroom just watching movies, cuddling, kissing, and fighting over who had to refill the popcorn bowl. They planned pack trips to the beach and picnics in the preserve, and they didn’t care when their friends teased them for gross public displays of affection. Stiles never complained about beard burn, and Derek learned to be patient when Stiles took him apart with his mouth and made his body shake with want.

They never talked about what they were to each other. _Everything._ They never talked about what would happen at the end of summer, but they both knew how it was going to be. _Over._ Stiles was moving to Boston for school, and Derek was staying put in Beacon Hills. Derek would never ask Stiles to give up school, and Stiles would never ask Derek to give up his family’s land. They both worked too hard and sacrificed too much to do that. When they parted ways they didn’t make promises, instead they exchanged gentle kisses and hopeful caresses.

***

Stiles hasn’t had a reason to come back to Beacon Hills in five years. After moving to Boston, his dad followed suit and found work doing security consulting. Stiles thought about visiting over the summers, but there were always reasons that kept him from getting on a westbound plane. His first summer he spent with his dad just exploring New England. The second summer he spent abroad studying in Spain. The summer between junior and senior year he got a prestigious internship, which led to him getting a job right out of college the following summer.

Now it’s been five years and he’s run out of reasons to avoid Beacon Hills, and he can’t say no to being Scott’s best man. So in the first week of August, he and his dad fly out of Logan and land in Oakland, and all the while Stiles angsts over what he’s going to say when he sees Derek. And because life isn’t fair, Scott sends Stiles a text that says: **Derek is on airport chauffeur duty.**

Stiles mentions that bit of information to his dad as they wait for their suitcases to come around on the luggage carousel. His dad grunts, but Stiles can see the worry in his eyes and the set of his frown.

"Don’t worry. I’ll be fine." Even Stiles doesn’t believe that lie.

After they retrieve their suitcases, they make their way to the pickup curb. Derek pulls up in the Toyota and it’s like a punch to Stiles’ gut. Derek climbs out and comes around to greet them.

Stiles goes for a handshake, but Derek reels him in for a hug. Stiles listens for Derek’s deep inhale when his nose is tucked in between his neck and his shoulder. He feels his breath against his skin and it settles something in him.

"It’s good to see you," Stiles says. It’s lame, but it’s true.

"It’s been a long time." The look in Derek’s eyes is wistful, but not resentful.

"Derek, thanks for picking us up." Dad extends his hand for a cordial shake. Derek also pulls him in for something that's more manly back pat than a hug, but it's sentimental all the same.

"Shall we head back to Beacon Hills?" Derek asks as he takes their luggage, easily hefting them into the back like they weigh nothing at all.

Dad takes the backseat and nods off after Derek gets them back on the freeway. Stiles sits in the front seat and tries to look at the road, but his eyes keep returning to Derek’s profile. Derek just drives, seemingly unbothered by the rush hour congestion, and if he notices Stiles staring, he says nothing. Music must be playing in the background, but Stiles can’t hear it. Everything is just Derek, and it feels exactly like it used to between them. _Right._

"What?" Derek asks somewhere in the middle of Highway 24.

"Nothing…I just," Stiles stammers as he looks away.

"Are you two hungry?" Derek checks on Dad in the rear view mirror.

"Starving. But he won’t wake until we’re back at the house." Stiles’ heart aches at the thought of his childhood home that’s been sitting empty for nearly five years. He wonders if his bedroom still smells like him. _Them._

"Drive-thru then." Derek skips their turn off and continues on to 680.

"How have you been?" Stiles knows the gist from Scott, but he wants to hear from Derek himself.

"I’ve been good. Okay." It sounds like a concession. "You? Do you like Boston?"

Stiles does like Boston. It’s easier on him because his dad is there, but he suspects he would have dropped out of school or at least moved back to Beacon Hills after college if he was truly on his own. “The city has a lot to offer.”

"Do you have people there?" Derek asks, leaving his intention clear. _Someone._

"I have my dad, and a few friends in town, yeah. Lydia was up in New Haven until last spring. Danny’s in Rhode Island doing his Masters now." Stiles shoots Derek a glance and adds, "I had dinner with him and Jackson last month."

Derek grunts. “He told me.”

For some reason it surprises Stiles. “You talk to Jackson?”

Derek gives Stiles a judgmental look that says ‘not everyone who moves away cuts off all contact.’

And that’s a fair assessment of the situation. Derek had texted and emailed Stiles during his first semester away, but by the second term Stiles had stopped responding. He wanted to have a normal college experience, and there was nothing normal about his super hot werewolf ex-boyfriend sending him pictures of kittens and bunnies from his volunteer work at the animal shelter. Stiles knew he’d never move on, never date anyone else, if he thought the door was still open for a long distance relationship with Derek.

"I never meant… I didn’t want to not talk to you. I just didn’t know…" Every excuse dies on Stiles’ lips.

"You were so young, and I didn’t… I wanted you to have a chance at…" Derek gives up too.

"You’re not upset with me?" Stiles needs the reassurance.

Derek signals for the exist and then looks over at Stiles. “No, I never was.”

Stiles nods and knows it’s true all the way down to his bones. Even in the five years that they’ve been separated and the thousands of miles between them, the silence never felt like the angry kind.

Derek pulls up to the In N Out drive-thru, and the way he looks at Stiles is a memory, déjà vu. 

“Double Double?” he asks as he rolls down the window.

"Animal fries to share," Stiles says with a secret smile. It may be five years since they last saw each other, but somehow this is easy. "I think I'd like to come home now. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too sad for you! <3


End file.
